If Jealousy Ruled the World
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: A Curse: The body will ache with the coldest of sweats and the hottest of fevers. A thousand needles will prick your skin until you touch the other again.


"If Jealousy Ruled The World"

By: Sailor Gemini

Disclaimer: I am in no way making any profit by using the characters owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: A Curse; The body will ache with the coldest of sweats and the hottest of fevers. A thousand needles will prick your skin until you touch the other again.

_Chapter One: Young Love_

"Ginny!" Colin Creevey waved at his best friend, as he ducked behind the gargoyle statue. "C'mere! I need to ask you something," he whispered as she closed the distance between them.

"Why all the secrecy?" she whispered.

"I just need to keep things quiet. I need some advice."

"Are you alright?" she asked him, nervous for his health.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about that."

She let out a sight of relief, and he inched his head closer to hers. "Have you ever felt confused?" he asked.

"Of course," she told him, letting a grin slide onto her face. "I think everyone gets confused now and again. I mean, haven't you ever wondered how Snape has gone so long without washing his hair?"

Colin bit back a grin, and shushed her. "I'm not talking that kind of confused here," he told her.

"Than what are ..." she trailed off, and then her mouth formed a circle. "Oh. Confused. Gotcha."

"Yeah, now I'm serious Gin, have you ever been the slightest bit confused?" he asked, his voice wavering as it neared the end of it's sentence.

She bit her lip, taking a moment to respond. "I can't say I have sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not 'it', of course not 'it'. I'd rather let 'it' sit in the back of my mind. Can't I mention him though?"

"So its not just all males in general that's confusing you?"

"No, just a certain one."

"Than there's hope for you yet. Maybe he's really femme."

"Not so much," he told her, his head hanging even lower.

"Oh honey," she told him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

"His name is Zach," he told her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Smith?" she asked.

"The one," he replied, pulling his head up.

"You picked a real winner there," she remarked dryly.

"Oh shut it."

"At least he's cute," she remarked, this time serious.

"So I have good taste then."

"As long as you're not all antsy about Malfoy, I'd be fine."

"I don't know what to do."

"Let me talk to him for you."

"Oh, would you?" he asked, looking up hopefully at her.

"For you and only you my love," she told him.

Colin smiled at her, and they both started to walk toward the Great Hall. "I've been holding that in for a while."

"You're my best mate, Colin. Anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you, amigo."

Ginny stood and turned to walk away from him. "I'll let you know first thing after I've spoken to him," she said.

"You're a doll," he replied over his shoulder, walking the other way.

Ginny grinned and started walking quickly over towards the library where she was sure she'd find Smith studying some book or another.

Upon entering the library, she spotted the tall skinny boy talking to Susan Bones. She approached them quickly, with nothing on her mind but finding out some knowledge for her friend. She coughed as she reached the table, and both looked up; Zach staring down his turned up nose at her, while Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Ginny blushed, realizing she had interrupted something. "I just needed to speak to Zach about something," she told her.

Susan didn't look like she was going to leave.

"It's a little personal."

Susan rolled her eyes, and looked at Zach, who was staring quizzically at Ginny. "Just go, I'll catch up with you in the Commons later," her told her.

Smith started packing things up, and he looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"I need a quick chat, is all," she said.

"About," he started.

"You're preference," she replied simply.

Zach became red in the cheeks. "What are you on about?" he asked, shoving is quill and ink bottle into his bag more roughly than he intended.

"Well, its quite simple. You either prefer boys or girls. Or maybe both," she replied, after thinking a moment. "And I need to know if you have even the slightest inkling towards boys."

"I am not about to start this conversation with a nosy Gryff of all people."

"So I can assume the former than?"

"Why do you even care?" he asked loudly as the left the library.

"Because I might have something in my knowledge that would go with your best interests."

"Like setting me up with a bunch of girls and trying to make me straight? Been there, done that. My parents must have put you up to this." He turned, walking away from her.

"Oh come off it," she told him, grabbing his shoulder. "I don't think your best interests go against what you have in your heart. And who cares what your parents think. It's not them living your life, its you. And all I was saying was that I know that you have caught the eye of a certain boy."

"And now you're going to say its the great Pothead, and that he's hoisting the same tendencies."

"Now that's just plain ridiculous. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Zach stopped, and turned. "You've caught my attention."

"Good, now how about you just meet me at the Shrieking Shack on Sunday this weekend, and dress nicely."

He sighed, and shook his head. "What time?"

"Two o'clock. Don't be late."

"Should I be nervous?" he asked. "He isn't ugly, is he?"

"Not in the slightest. If its a train wreck, I'll let you hex me. Fair?"

He grinned. "Very."


End file.
